It is well known for individuals to order goods and/or services over a communication network, such as the Internet. It is also known that these goods and/or services may relate to images provided by a customer such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,666,215; 5,760,917; and 6,017,157. The images supplied by the customer may arise from a variety of sources. One source of images is provided by the development of a roll of photographic film. As disclosed in the subject patents the images can be viewed prior to the ordering of goods and/or services with respect to such images or shared with third parties such as friends, relatives, or business associates. An example of such a system is illustrated by the Kodak Picture Preview kiosk. This service offers consumers the opportunity to customize their develop and print orders by allowing them to preview their images from the roll of film prior to having them printed. During the preview process customers can determine quantities for their entire order and/or individual pictures. They can also choose not to print the pictures that they do not want. Customers can further customize their orders by zooming and cropping the individual pictures the way that they want as well as ordering enlargements of individual pictures at the same time. As disclosed by the above U.S. patents the customer or third party may place an order over a communication network such as the Internet.
A problem with such prior art systems that use a communications network is that they are typically either browser based or dedicated applications. Typical browser-based applications are often difficult to master by individual customers. A dedicated software application may offer maximum flexibility and operation, but requires customers to install the application at their sites, which many customers are unwilling to do. A third alternative would be to create an e-mail based solution. However, while an e-mail based solution is easier to use and more familiar to many customers, it may be difficult to make it work reliably on many different platforms and environments. Additionally, e-mailed based applications with attached images may result in very large e-mails that may not be acceptable to all e-mail service providers. Such very large files may also result in difficulties such as long transmission times in transmitting the images forwarded between different platforms and may discourage customers from forwarding them to other individuals such as relatives or other third parties.
The present invention is directed to an improved system method and software application that overcomes many of the problems of the prior art.